Fatal Attraction
by MidnightBlueVampire
Summary: Battler is a strong opponent, and Dlanor found him intriguing. But not so much about his growing harem. Using the Decalogue for an excuse, Dlanor seeks to know more about him. Finished. Battler x Dlanor A.Knox. cos I will it so!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own umineko. Period.

Author's note: this is my second fanfic, any criticism or support is appreciated. But no flames. Flames are bad. We can all do without flames. I'll totally ignore any or all things flames and burn them.

It's a Dlanor fanfic because I LOVE DLANOR. There, I said it. Her expressions are charming too.

* * *

**Fatal Attraction**

Chapter 1

Dlanor . Member of the Eiserne Jungfrau. Head Inquisitor of Heresy. She was an iron lady whose emotion was as cold as the death sentence she carried.

She was employed in a cruel game of witches, in the 5th game of the witch Beatrice by Furudo Erika, whom she disliked very much. She had read the files on Beatrice, depicting her cruelty, her crimes, and her abilities. And she was all that and more.

But one thing she didn't expect was Beatrice's opponent, Battler Ushiromiya.

She met him in quite an impressive, if not bad, way.

They met in an exchange of red and blue truth, in the midst of clashing hypothesis and swords, and it left an impression in her.

"Good evening, BATTLER."

The almost expressionless doll, Dlanor, greeted the supposedly enemy of the Golden Witch. It was in the middle of the suspended 5th game, and this is the sixth time she had visited the garden.

"Yo. We got Chai tea today. It's sweet. I hope you don't mind," Battler smiled. "C'mon Beato, say hi to our guest."

The doll-like witch looked at her with empty eyes.

"Thank you Battler, and BEATO."

She sat herself down and poured the tea into a cup, sipping it slowly.

Here, time and space is relative. Even the weather in the garden was nothing more than a fabrication of the state of its creator. In this case, Beato.

"Come on Beato, say aah…"

Battler was a strange man. Full of contradiction. Full of vigor. Full of…love. Things that she would never have, he is the embodiment of them all. Somehow that made her curious.

Dlanor stirred the black tea methodically as she glanced quickly at Battler. He was patiently dabbing at the crumbs on Beato's lips. Beato herself could do nothing but resign to what her master and Battler did.

Why? According to the documents, Battler Ushiromiya and Beatrice the Golden Witch are supposed to be mortal enemies. It is no exaggeration to say that Battler Ushiromiya's grudge is nothing sort of deadly. And yet…why does he show such care towards Beatrice's doll?

"Aren't you going to drink that?" Battler said, snapping Dlanor out of her daydream.

"I am SORRY," she said apologetically. "I was zoning OUT."

Why. Why indeed. She said to herself as she poured herself another cup.

After the end of the 5th game, Dlanor found a new friend in Battler, especially after his revival as the Endless Sorcerer. That was one fight she'd never forget. Being beaten by a human was a new one. And that same human praised her father even though he didn't know him, it was…different.

Today, it was the first time she had visited the garden ever since the 6th game began. Furudo Erika was a cruel master, and she did her best to direct her violence away from her subordinates, having a chat with the opposite roles would be a good change of pace.

She appeared in the garden that was now colorless and grey, bearing a box of cakes as a gift. She couldn't forgive herself if she came empty handed.

But he was nowhere to be found.

"Where is HE?" she asked to no one in particular.

As she was about to return, she saw light coming from the Kuwadorian.

She opened the front door, and there he was. He was in the lobby together with his furnitures. All of them were there, but Ronove was nowhere to be seen.

Dlanor's limbs creaked along with the closing door. Normally, she'd be noticed by now. But the small sounds she made were drowned by the shrieks and scream of the Sisters.

That was supposed to be another relaxing personal chat with Battler. But now…

"Nee-san! Stop that!"

"Oh, c'mon. It isn't like it's gonna hurt."

"Yea. I'm sure Battler-sama would love seeing you in this swimsuit!"

Mammon and Beelzebub grabbed Asmodeus by the arms. "Give up! It'll be over in a matter of minute!"

"Virgilia, aren't you supposed to stop this?" Gaap said. But contrary to her words, she was intently recording everything into her eyes.

Beato's master smiled a knowing smile. "Battler hasn't given the order yet."

Their current master was watching the Sisters' antics with interest while supporting her chin with one arm. Sitting on top of his left armrests was the elegant Beato piece and leaning onto his legs were Lucifer and Satan.

When she saw this scene, Dlanor clenched her fist. She grew restless.

DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!! DIE THE DEATH!!! SENTENCE TO DEATH!!! GREAT EQUALIZER TO THE DEATH!!!!

"Oh, Dlanor? Come in, have a seat."

As if hearing the insane words she screamed inside her mind, Virgilia invited her in.

"Hey, long time no see! We were just about to have tea," Battler said with a smile."

"Thank YOU," she said stiffly.

"Dlanor . The Archbishop and Inquisitor of Heresy. Hehee…do you remember me?" Gaap said playfully.

"Of COURSE. You are the one to blame for most of the things we lost in the OFFICE. Including my subordinate's room KEY. She slept on her office desk for months until the application for a new key was APPROVED. How you penetrate our barrier baffles me to no END."

"Ahahaha! Telling you would be no fun."

"Uuh…Beatrice-samaaa…" Asmodeus sniffled as she sprawled on the floor. Her clothes were replaced with a school swimsuit with a tag on it. Her sisters chuckled as they see their handiwork.

"That suits you like a glove!" Battler grinned naughtily. "Though…it'd be better if you have bigger boobs."

"Otou-sama!" Beato piece complained.

"Ohoho. If it was any bigger it'd be hard to get you off her, Battler," Virgilia pointed out.

"That's true, hahaha!"

"Hahahah!! It'd be years if you want to be as big as me!" Gaap stood up suddenly, pridefully showing her bouncing dynamite.

Dlanor stared at her, watching as it bobbled left and right.

Unconsciously, she felt for hers.

"SMALL," she whispered sadly.

Yes. She was a child after all. She would never grow to beat that boob demon.

She glanced at Battler, who was being tempted by Gaap. Beato covered his eyes as Battler struggled to open his eyes.

"…"

At that point, Ronove entered in a burst of golden butterfly.

"Tea is served, everyone," Ronove bowed respectfully whilst shooing away the Sisters.

He looked at the violated Asmo and sighed. "You just don't get it, do you? Swimsuit of that kind is only good on small girls."

"Hapshhooo!"

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"

Bernkastel slapped Lambdadelta's face with her tail. She stumbled off her chair and rolled over in pain.

"I think someone's talking about me."

"Alright, I'll leave you three to talk. Take the tea to my room would you?"

"Certainly," Ronove said.

"Come on Asmo. Onee-san is going to take real good care of you."

Gaap snapped her fingers. A hole swallowed her, along with the wailing Asmodeus.

After the annoying sisters are gone, Dlanor felt slightly happy. It was weird.

Ronove served the tea along with some Madeleine. The freshly baked sweets tempted the appetite.

"OH."

The smell reminds her of the thing in her hand. Dlanor looked at the box in her hand. She had been gripping the cake so hard that it was flattened.

"SORRY. I wanted to share these with YOU. But it's ruined NOW."

When she made a gesture to throw it away, Battler stopped her. He opened the box and jammed the cake into his mouth.

"Omh…fhis iz hood!!"

She looked at the cake, and then at Battler's face smudged with frostings.

"You have some sugar on your FACE."

Her fingers moved and wiped the frosting away.

"UH," when she came to, there was white frosting on her finger.

"Well, uh…thank you, er."

"Pukuku, maybe we'd better leave youngsters alone, eh?"

Virgilia smiled evilly. "Come, Beato."

"Master?"

The three of them vanished with three consecutive burst of golden.

"Ahaha…they must have the wrong idea," Battler said embarrassedly.

Dlanor turned away and licked the frosting off her finger.

"SWEET," her face colored.

"Anyway. It's good that you're here."

"OH? And why is THAT?" she refused to look back, still hiding her face.

"You have told me most of the Decalogue's contents. But you haven't told me about the fifth. Can you tell me what it's about?"

Dlanor stared at him quietly. Looking at his face, it was like…she was the child she once was.

"Hello? Dlanor?" he waved his hands over her blank face.

"…Yes. I will tell YOU. But only on one CONDITION, that you will…do a request of MINE."

"Sure, lay it on me. As long as it's not perverted, okay?"

She opened her mouth once and twice, but nothing came out. It came out on the third try. "Being an Inquisitor I have no time for personal REASONS. It would be good if…if you teach me how to have…FUN."

"What? Like a date? Sure. Going on a date with a girl as beautiful as you is like a dream!" he said happily. His Cloak waved around as he stepped back. "Would the next suspension be okay?"

"T-thank YOU."

Dlanor arrived at one of the empty guest room where she and her subordinates stayed. It was marked with a barrier so no one but them and Furudo Erika may notice. There, Gertrude was staying up with a batch of documents.

Her ears twitched when she heard the familiar scraping of joints.

"Allow me to speak. Good evening, Head Inquisitor."

Dlanor nodded and fell to one of the beds.

Gertrude glanced at her superior's face. "Allow me to speak. Has something good happened? Your face is quite bright."

Dlanor put her arm over her eyes. "PERHAPS."

On her lips were a bright smile.

to be continued

* * *

AN: This is the first chapter of Fatal Attraction, a charming rendition of Dlanor's adolescent charm, I think.

The second chapter would be better. I promise.

(because I have, you know, short attention span. So I have to make it as I go along)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own umineko. Really, I don't.

Author's note: any criticism or support is appreciated. But no flames. Flames are bad. We can all do without flames. I'll totally ignore any or all things flames and burn them.

The second to Dlanor's supposed date with Battler. I write it because...well...Dlanor is very lovable.

* * *

**First Season is…winter?**

**Chapter 2**

It was a bright summer day and everywhere the woodland creatures sang happy songs as they go about their daily routines. It was like Rokkenjima returned to the way it was before incomprehensible murders happened.

Furudo Erika was having one of her fits after being once again beaten by Battler and Beatrice combo. She threw pillows at the Eiserne Jungfrau members and told them to fuck off.

After Dlanor closed the door, she went off.

"Allow me to speak. Where are you going, Head Inquisitor?"

"I have a DATE," she said simply.

The two girls stared at her retreating back quizzically.

Battler was reading a book by the Kuwadorian mansion when he saw her coming.

"You look beautiful today," he greeted her.

"But this is the same thing I wear EVERYDAY."

"Beautiful girl is always beautiful," he offered his hand.

Dlanor hesitated a bit, but she took his hand. It was warm, and it made her relax.

"Let's go."

A whirlwind of golden butterflies swallowed them.

After the butterflies melted into thin air, Dlanor opened her eyes.

Her eyes widened when she saw the place where Battler took her to.

It was a small man-made lake frozen entirely from shore to shore. There was sparks of magic still on the job here and there from Virgilia's wands. The monocled butler could be seen sharpening the blades on some skates with a scary look in his face.

"Pukukukukukukukukuku…" his eerie laughter was drowned by the screams of the Sisters.

"Well, you know, we can't leave Rokkenjima and there isn't exactly anything fun here, so I thought…why not make one?"

"A skating RINK?"

She had seen the pictures. But she had never actually witness it first-hand. Her father never took her anywhere with fun related to it. Fun was the least of the list of words associated with him, insane being the first.

"Ronove."

"Yes, Battler-sama," he handed a pair of skates to him. The blades gleamed viciously against the sun.

"Sit there."

"No, I can-."

Battler stopped her. "This is a date, see? The man is supposed to care for the woman's needs."

With care, Battler took off Dlanor's white shoes, revealing a pair of porcelain white legs.

"You should wear some socks or you'll hurt your feet."

"I'm okay with THAT. I don't feel much PAIN."

"Beautiful girls should care for themselves. Here, I'll put them on you."

Battler created a pair of blues socks from a gust of golden butterflies and slipped it onto her feet.

When his fingers slipped into the socks, Dlanor felt strange. Somehow the mere touch of the tip of her fingers sent shivers up her back even though being wedged by stakes couldn't even make her flinch.

"There," Battler smiled and stepped onto the ice, spinning expertly.

"Come on. It's not so hard."

Behind them, Lucifer and Satan slid butt first into their youngers sisters, scattering them like falling pins.

"Uh. That doesn't look to REASSURING."

The first step she took earned Dlanor a whap on her face as she slipped and planted her face onto the thick ice.

"OUCH."

Battler chuckled and helped her up as she rubbed her red face.

"That's a good girl," he patted her head with a fatherly smile. It made her heart leap.

What was that? She touched her chest. What…was that feeling?

It was different from the rush she felt when fighting against a worthy opponent. It was like melting ice. Like a comfortable pain.

"I used to bring my sister skating. So I'm pretty confident with my skill."

"You can just float using MAGIC," she said quickly, trying to dislodge the thought from her head. She wasn't used to be treated like a girl, especially by a man.

"That's no fun. There's always something good if you try your best even if it isn't perfect."

He grabbed her shoulder and took her hand. "Come on, I'll lead. Just walk slowly in three counts."

She did as he said. It took her 5 tries and 3 falls on the butt before she managed to stand on her own.

She moved barely a few meters when her balance shifted.

"OOPS!"

Battler caught her in time.

"Haha. I guess it's not as much fun as I thought it'd be."

Dlanor was quiet. All she could hear were the sound of his heartbeat next to her ears. His warm body melted her heart like raging flame.

Without a word, she wrapped her arms around his waist as she attempted to feel more of his warmth, drawing him closer as she closed her eyes.

"Dlanor…" He was surprised, but he returned her gesture and put his arms on her back.

Time stood still and the only thing they could sense was one another. Not even the Sisters' jeers or even Virgilia and Gaap's internal scuffle over the red skates could enter their world.

The difference between the cold of the frozen lake and the warmth of their bodies accentuates their connection.

How small. Battler thought to himself. The enemy that I fought with murderous intent was so fragile. Like a porcelain doll.

It was different with how he saw Beato. Dlanor was like a sheltered child who doesn't know parental love. Her expressionless face was like a mask that hides her true feeling. But it didn't feel like mere affection. Is it fatherly love…or…something else?

After a few minutes that felt like forever, Dlanor spoke up, peevishly.

"This isn't a bad DATE."

"Yeah. I guess so."

All of a sudden, the two Jungfrau members appeared.

"Head Inquisitor!"

Gertrude ran up to her, but when her leg was planted on the ice, she slipped and did an impressive somersault before falling face first. Cornelia followed suit and fell on the back of his head.

Getrude's outstretched her arms pathetically. "Allow me to speak. I think I broke my nose."

"Allow me to speak. OUUUUCH," Cornelia said, her eyes spinning.

Dlanor and Battler quickly separated from each other, red coloring their faces.

"Allow me to speak," Gertrude stabilized herself on top of the ice. "Furudo Erika is looking for you. She wanted you to do something."

"Very WELL. You two return FIRST."

They obeyed and vanished into thin air.

"I'm SORRY. But this concludes the DATE. As promised…I'll tell you the 5th of the DECALOGUE."

Battler put a hand on her shoulder, dumbfounding her.

"The promise is to teach you to have fun right? I haven't managed to do that."

He bent down and lifted her hat.

Then he kissed her head.

"Until next time, Dlanor."

"Y-yes…" she looked down to hide her coloring face, holding to her hat with both hands.

"I-I'm looking forward to IT."

Dlanor vanished in a blue light.

To be continued

* * *

AN: Aaah, I want to put Dlanor in a goth loli suit. Perhaps in the next chapter. But who knows? Maybe I'll do it, maybe I won't.

Well, I hope you readers like what I do with her. She's very sweet, Dlanor. One of the normal ones despite her warcry.

Please expect the next one


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own umineko. Period.

Author's note: The third chapter to Dlanor's search for affection. It is the plot twist of the story, I say.

Furudo Erika is an evil woman. Girl. Whatever she seems to be. An extreme sadist? of course.

* * *

**Love is a Harsh Mistress  
**

**Chapter 3**

"You two. Drop down on all fours."

Dlanor and her subordinates once again faced the hateful monster in the form of a little girl. Her seemingly endless array of physical abuse had become more frequent as of late. Even her monologues seem to have increased in both length and madness.

Without any choice, they obeyed.

"You," she pointed at Cornelia. "Stand on one leg, put out your tongue, and jump up and down until I tell you to stop."

Cornelia's eyes looked at her superior for help, but she knew that it was useless. The order of the Detective, Furudo Erika, was absolute.

She sat on top of Gertrude's back and rested her legs on top of Dlanor's.

"I hear you've been getting all chummy with the opponent lately."

"We are allowed to be neutral outside the game BOARD."

"SHUT UP!" She dug her heels into Dlanor's back, twisting it viciously.

Dlanor's face didn't change, but her fingers were scraping against the marble floor. Gertrude gazed at her helplessly, knowing that trying to defend her would just worsen their predicament.

"You think I don't know!?" She shouted. "I've seen your actions. They would be more than mere neutrality. Why, I would even say that you have grown to like him."

The dollish inquisitor did not retort. Her silence said it all.

"But there's no way that's possible right? You emotionless fuck*n' doll can't feel a goddamn thing!!"

She splashed the steaming hot tea in her cup at Dlanor's face. The porcelain white skin quickly became red and scalding. Black tea dripped down from her beautiful curly hair.

"Don't even try!" Erika kicked her repeatedly with her sharp heel until a hole ripped open on her coat. "You damned useless doll. You can't even beat him in a fair fight! Oh, that's right. You killed your own father. Perhaps you can do that to your little boyfriend? Can you? Dlanor A. Knoooox…?"

"Allow me to speak. I-" Gertrude began to speak.

It warned her a whack with the tea cup on her head. Blood coursed down her long hair.

"Silence, you worm! I am speaking to this hulking useless baggage of a traitor right now!!"

"Furudo ERIKA."

"W-what?" The detective girl almost leaped in surprise. Dlanor's tone was level. But there was a hint of fury that she could barely recognize.

Dlanor spoke without restraint. "I executed my own father because he violated the RULE. What I did is of no consequence to the PRESENT. Right now my duty is to help you win this FIGHT. So, I wish you stop these meaningless ACCUSATIONS."

She stood up with clanks of steel joints moving against each other. The mechanical doll drew up to her full height. She was shorter than her subordinates, but her dignity and nobility made her seem much bigger than she is. Especially before Erika, who just fell on her bottom after losing her balance.

"Furudo ERIKA. You are a horrible WOMAN. But upon my honor as the Head Inquisitor of Eiserne Jungfrau, I and my subordinates are honor bound to help YOU."

"Ahahaha…that's right isn't it? AHAHAHHAHA!!! Then you will help me bring down Battler and his pitiful Beatrice?"

"YES," Dlanor nodded primly, her gaze fixed at the poor excuse of a human in front of her.

"Then, I will order you…"

"Battler…"

"Y-yeah? Wassup?"

"You've been zoning out lately," Virgilia said, with a concerned look on her face.

"Sorry. I was just remembering stuff."

"Oh? That's rare. Is it about the game? No, judging by your look…is it about a girl?"

Battler's tea burst out from his mouth. He coughed a few times and wiped his mouth with a napkin. "H-how do you know that?"

"Ah, I've been a girl once, you know? Sojourns of affectionate nights and the feelings of a maiden in love, I've seen and experience them all. Even those nights of fleeting passions that you call a "one night stands"."

"Really? Wow, I'll never see you in the same light again."

"So. This girl you're thinking about. Is it Beatrice? No…it's more like…Dlanor?"

Battler dumbfounded face said it all. He is like a window case with all his minds clear for all to see.

"You have a good taste. She is a good child…perhaps a little too innocent."

"Dlanor? Innocent?"

"Yes, I'm not talking about her sense of duty and her witch trials. I'm talking about her as a girl. Poor girl. She lost her father at such an early age. The impact on her mind must have been tremendous," she sighed sadly.

Battler put down his tea cup. "Yes, she told me. She killed her own father."

"Yes, well…it's a fact that can never be changed."

"But she doesn't look like someone who would hurt a fly. Kill a cockroach in a homicidally insane way, perhaps. But aren't we all?"

"Haah…I'll say this in red. **If it's her duty, then Dlanor will do her upmost to uphold the law."**

The Endless Sorcerer propped his chin against his fist. "Yes…she strike me as that…"

"And once more. **Battler Ushiromiya has feelings for Dlanor , but it is different from what he feels about Beato.** The rest, a young man should figure out by themselves. Hahaha."

Battler looked at the former Golden Witch, whose smile was a complicated knowing one.

"You are a real tease, you know that?" Battler said, mildly bemused.

Quite a ways away, a handful of golden butterflies splashed and vanished like a spell.

The three members of Eiserne Jungfrau looked at their current master with looks of extreme disbelief and disgust.

"Yes, Dlanor A. Knox, you will seduce Battler and make him blunder in his judgment. And then, at the time of his fall, I will take the title of the Golden Witch," her wide evil grin contorted her face into that of a gobbling. "Why, I'll even dress you up for the occasion! Ahahahaha. AHAHAHAH!!!"

Cornelia and Gertrude glanced at Dlanor.

Dlanor's face was solemn, a picture of calm and indifference.

But from the corner of her lips and her fist, blood seeped out. Something went crack inside her mouth.

* * *

AN: Oh, the barely concealed anger. Dlanor makes a really cute doll. And perhaps a bit yandereness can be added later?

just a passing though.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own umineko. Period.

Author's note: this is my second fanfic, any criticism or support is appreciated. But no flames. Flames are bad. We can all do without flames. I'll totally ignore any or all things flames and burn them.

I'm not going to make this fanfic with too much relevance to ep 6. Just because I'm evil and I like a girl who fights for her love. But as usual, enjoy DEATH with all your glee and weirdness.

* * *

**Red Sword, Blue Sword, Golden Sword.**

**Final Chapter **

"Now enter, The Endless sorcerer, and his bride!!"

The sound of two witched boomed in the court of witches. Amusement and glee hinted frightfully in their voices.

Dlanor A. Knox and her subordinates watched as their master along with the Endless Sorcerer proceeded through the door of the place of gathering, accompanied with the applause of furniture and pieces. Red roses were gathered and hung around the pews, bright yellow lanterns filled the dreary hall with their warming lights, and fake merriness filled the atmosphere.

"H…UUUG…H", The blue haired girl clapped along with the others, but her clapping was shallow and slow, as she tried to resist the order of her master, that is, to watch the procession of the wedding fully and tried to be happy.

The dead eyes of the man she treasures reflect nothing but the hollowness of his soul. Erika Furude has taken full control of him.

The court of witches had switched function to that of a church. Well, the concept of a church, at least. Marriages are like contracts that bind two souls into one. A marriage blessed by a witch with the ranks of Bernkastel and Lambdadelta is stronger than the binding of a summoner and the summoned, even stronger than love.

Erika Furude looks beautiful in her wedding gown. She glanced up at the second tier of the building, directly at where the Eiserne Jungrau members were, and smiled.

There was no sign of change in her face, but Dlanor's enmity exploded when she saw this. Blood seeped out of her gum where she gritted her teeth. The two others could only watch their leader's suffering.

Becoming friends? Teasing each other? What farce! What utter bollocks! Furude Erika is nothing but shameless monster. But so is she. Even now she regretted ever tricking Battler into Erika's trap. This is her punishment.

"We gather here today to see the Battler Ushiromiya, the Endless Sorcerer, and Furude Erika in holy matrimony, kukakaa!!"

Lambdadelta cackled. "It's going to be a "pop" and "cute" wedding! Isn't that so, Battler-kun?"

"…Yes…" he said lifelessly.

Virgilia appeared from the nearest pillar and walked past Dlanor towards her seat along with Ronove.

"Remember your contract, dear."

Dlanor's eyes moved to follow Virgilia, whose smile was mysterious. Ronove nodded at them with a withholding smile.

My contract?

"Before we continue, we'd like to announce something," Bernkastel said. "Your precious Beato are now under our control, Battler. Once you are married to Erika, your power will no longer be sufficient to keep them alive. Yes, they will vanish. Not as pieces do, their existence will simply be erased. How do you feel about that?"

"He'll be happy, right, Battler?" Furude Erika said with a cutesy voice as she snuggled at his arm.

"…Yes…"

"But before the exchange of the ring, there's still something we must do.** The detective cannot be the game master at the same time**. Therefore you have to renounce your position as the detective."

Furude Erika took Battler's finger and took off the ring of the head.

It's a small exchange for the power of the Game Master, she grinned.

"I, Furude Erika, hereby renounce my place as the detective to be one with Battler Ushiromiya for eternity!"

"Very good. Now, if there is any who is against this wedding, speak up now or be silenced forever." Bernkastel said formally.

"OBJECTION!" A cry like the one you hear in courthouses echoed in the hall.

At that point, a blue streak slammed the pillar and attacked Erika. Red and Blue flashes as the dust began to settle, destroying the altar and almost harming the two witches, though they managed to get away.

"Furude EEERIIIKKKKAAAAA!!!" Dlanor yelled her name as she swiped away the dust with her swords. "I will not let you marry BATTLER! HE IS MINE! EVERY PART OF HIM, FROM THE TOP OF HIS HAIR TO THE BOTTOM OF HIS FEET!"

For the first time, the emotion that Dlanor has surfaced. It was of extreme anger and exploding white hot rage, it made her smile from ear to ear with her yellow eyes looking like a tiger hunting its prey.

Battler's body was on her shoulder, towed like a sack of potatoes.

"You fool! You cannot even obey a simple contract! Now bow down and dribble like a dog!"

Nothing happened.

"My contract says that I am to follow the order of the DETECTIVE. **But Furude Erika has renounced her Detective position, thus annulling the CONTRACT**," she said.

Furude Erika screamed at the horrifying revelation. "This cannot beeee!! This isn't my plaaaan!!"

"To breach into one of our events. What an interesting woman. Is that how much you treasure this fool?"

"As interesting as it is, even we have our limits. GOATS!! KILL THEM!!"

At Lambdadelta's order, goat butlers appeared from all sides of the church, paving their way toward the two figures in the middle of the hall while crushing everything on their way, even the Ushiromiyas. Screams of pain from the Ushiromiyas and their furniture filled the hall.

But, as they lunged to devour the two of them, blue shields appeared from below, throwing them back.

"Pukuku. As lifeless as he is, he is still our master…" Ronove crouched at the level of the floor, one of his hand covering a wretched smile plastered on his face.

"And we will protect him as long as we exist!"

"VIRGILIA." Dlanor said, surprised.

"Permission to speak. Don't forget about us!" Getrude said, as she and her comrade erected a barrier.

"Now, now, dear. Do you know, that to wake up a sleeping princess, a kiss from her beloved is needed?" Virgilia said, as she conjured a Smothered Mate to impale a number of goats attacking her.

Dlanor looked at her, then at him. She was afraid. She was afraid that her feeling was not real. That it was just something that she mistook for love. But now, she will find out. Both for her and his sake.

She took his head to her embrace.

Furuder Erika screamed with all her might." NO! NO! NO! Siestas! Attack!!!"

"Nyeh! Target acquired, beginning firing sequence."

"FIRE!"

Three gliding golden arrows branched out and headed straight towards Dlanor and Battler.

Virgilia and Ronove were too slow to parry them. The deadly arrows pierced the barrier and struck them with finality.

"Hahah…hahaha….Kyehahahaha!!! He's dead! Battler Ushiromiya is deaaad!"

"What a fitting end!" the two witches laughed and cackled with enjoyment at their deaths.

"Useless. It's all useless."

Their eyes gazed at the golden sword. No, there were two.

Battler's hand held one sword, which blocked one arrow. The two others were repelled by two swords, the blue sword…and another golden sword.

"What the!? She's holding the sword with her teeth!"

"That's ridiculous! How can she - ! The golden sword is supposed to belong to the one who - !" Bernkastel snapped. This was unthinkable. An Eiserne Jungfrau who can wield a golden sword? What kind of madness is this?

Indeed, Dlanor's golden sword, smaller in size compared to Battler's was bit on the handle by her teeth, brimming red with blood.

"I guess, that's the power of love, Lady Bernkastel," Virgilia said, bemused at her bewildered face.

"Now this is the kind of wife I like, all pizzazz and lots of fire power," Battler grinned.

"Battler…I-I…" Dlanor began to speak.

"Shhh…don't talk. Just let me gaze at your beautiful face a bit longer," he said. "And that's not a joke."

"Pukuku, you are like cockroach, my master. You are unkillable!"

"I don't think that's compliment, Ronove," Battler said, standing up.

"Now come on, Dlanor. Let's kick their ass!"

"DIE! DIE! DIE THE DEATH!! EQUALIZER TO THE DEATH!!!"

Battler and Dlanor charged forward, their swords in hand.

This ends now!

- A few days later –

After kicking out the witches from the island, finally, the sea calmed down and the ship appeared from the mainland.

Due to the missing body of Kinzo Ushiromiya, the servants and the Ushiromiya family members are ushered out into the ship by a number of policemen for investigation.

Krauss's face was sorrowful due to the realization that had to face his failure head on, but most of the family members were happy to get off of the island.

After preparations are finished, the ship left.

The policemen glanced at the departing ship and took off their hats.

The seven sisters joked and threw funny faces at their sisters, who looked weird in their disguise.

"BATTLER. Is this ALRIGHT?"

Battler, whose eyes had been gazing at the direction the ship went, looked at Dlanor's face.

"Yeah, it's better this way. The island will stay sealed as it should be."

"…" Dlanor hesitated for a bit, but then leaned on Battler. He was surprised by her sudden boldness, but answered with putting her arm around her.

"Anyway, I have a beautiful wife right here. And two really big daughters. How can I not be happy?"

"HMMM…and I haven't told you the fifth of the decalogue YET."

"You don't need to tell me that yet. We have all the time in the world."

"...."

"Of course, that doesn't mean we can't have children. How about having eleven for a start? Better yet, shall we start tonight?"

A steel arm hit Battler in the ribs. He groaned in pain as he keeled over.

The Endless Sorcerer coughed a bit then said. "Sorry, that was a joke."

She laid her hands on his cheek and kissed him with her thin, innocent lips that was like a forbidden fruit.

Then he kissed back. Passion, love, and emotion erupting in a mix of tears of joy that permeates their very being. Golden butterflies flew around them like heavenly blessing.

Then the time went by. The wind blew gently and the sun rose higher.

When they let go of each other, their faces were flushed. Battler smiled at her, whose pale face now glowed like ripe cherry.

She took off her hat, flicked her lustrous blue hair and smiled a beautiful smile that was as precious as a gem.

Then, the words that came out after that filled Battler with love for her.

"Tonight is GOOD."

* * *

Author's note: I made this simply because I want to see Dlanor, Zorro style.

And she is a great girl, ugh. I need my Dlanor dope, now. Ugh, her cuteness, and she's a loli too? YEAH! And Battler needs to experience the love of a younger girl. Like a kouhai that is both shy and murderous.

And she is sweet, so sweet I want to kiss her.

NOt as many fancy words as I'm used to, but here you go.

This is the final chapter of my story, hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
